The Wrong video Clip
by JenTWCSINYFAN
Summary: Penelope Garcia is emailed a video clip of a Navy petty officer being murdered. Which leads to her being placed in protective custody with one leroy jethro gibbs
1. Chapter 1

" I watched the wrong movie" Gibbs/ Garcia answer to the crossover challenge # 23.

Prologue:

It may seem like they don't like each other a whole lot at first but you know what is the strongest emotion other than hate people? Love.

" So I have to be in protective custody because some Navy petty officer emailed me a video clip of a murder and then they were killed?" Penelope Garcia sighed as she stood looking around NCIS. This was not how she thought her week would go. Monday was a truly cursed day. And she had to tell Hotch and the others that the killer might still be out there.

Gibbs said "Does David Rossi still work where you do as a profiler?"

Garcia replied, " Yes he does why do you know him?"

Gibbs looked at her. "We knew the same woman for a while. The former director of this agency, Jenny Shepard."

Garcia heard something in his voice and wisely shut her mouth but made a mental note to find out who this woman was when she was back with her babies and in her own lair.

This was going to get interesting, she was at the mercy of these navy crime investigators but yet she wondered what made them tick deep down.

She said" Am I allowed going and getting some things from my apartment? I um would like my I pod at least if I am staying here for the next while."

Gibbs said" My team will get you anything you need at home, make a list and by the way you are not staying here at the agency, you will be staying at my house."

She looked at him again. "Well all right then Mr. Alpha male superman I'll just go in the corner and be the little woman in distress since you seem to like females to be quiet and stay out of your way."

He sighed. This one was going to require serious amounts of caffeine in order to get through. And she just had to be a walking rainbow didn't she. With pink tips on her blond hair. It made him think of the Sugar Plum Fairy with seriously scary computer skill. Or the female version of McGee. And he had her for his very own houseguest god help him. He made a note to tell Vance that his house was no longer an option for witnesses who needed protection as soon as he finished with her and the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days earlier:

"Why did they send this video to me? I mean I don't have anything to do with NCIS or the navy. And now I have to pack my things and go to some other place until they find out who did this to me and why?"

"I hate it , I could be safe in my lair with my babies and my crime fighting family that I know and love."

Derek Morgan listened to her vent and said" Agent Gibbs calls the shots on this one doll face, I asked if I could protect you but I was rejected . It sucks but they want you safe until they solve this thing."

Penelope sighed. " First I met a smoking hot guy who turned out to be a psycho and shot me and now this, I open an innocent looking video file and it makes me get yanked out of everything I know and love."

Derek said " Well at least they allowed me to help you pack and take you to the Navy Yard in a few hours. You might want to dial back on the Red Bull though mama, I don't know if they can handle the full effect of Penelope Garcia amped on caffeine."

She looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Well they did say I can still be in phone contact with the BAU so that means you angelfish. And I can take a laptop in order to work. And well my IPOD. So at least I have some of my babies."

She started to pack her version of a go bag. "I have enough stuff for two weeks and then I will need to do laundry. Or maybe you can get me fresh things."

He nodded. "Whatever you need except your unmentionables ."

She smiled. " Well leave it to you to be a gentleman about that part of my life."

He laughed. " You are crazy woman do you know that?"

She smirked. "That's why you love me ."

He replied " Damn straight sweet thing ."

Then they got serious about packing what she would need and could take.

Penelope wondered what Agent Gibbs's house was like and his team. Well it couldn't be that much different than the BAU could it. It was a federal agency after all.


End file.
